


Visiting the Fire Nation

by sqbr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Fic, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee fails to convince her Kyoshi friends that the view from the top of the palace is best appreciated upside down. Suki and Mai converse on the subject from a slightly safer location.</p><p>A gift for pippin in the <a href="http://white-lotus.dreamwidth.org/22018.html">White Lotus Avatar: the Last Airbender 2011 Lunar New Year gift exchange</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting the Fire Nation

Ty Lee and two Kyoshi warriors are on the rooftop of the Fire Nation palace. Ty Lee is happily balancing upside-down on hand on the ledge, much to the others dismay. Mai and Suki are talking on a nearby balcony.


End file.
